


Better together

by theonewelshdragon



Series: Football RPF Week 2018 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, they're being cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewelshdragon/pseuds/theonewelshdragon
Summary: “Do you know that people think we’re dating?”





	Better together

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Football RPF Fic. Enjoy!

It’s been a long day. They had training and even though it’s fun as usual, Isco still felt very tired. He was in the dressing room, slowly changing into casual clothes. There was a lot going on in his head. Almost everyone had already left, but Marco was there and Isco couldn’t help looking at him.

“What’s up, bro?” Asensio sat near his friend and touched Isco’s shoulder with his one.  
“Just tired.” Isco shook his head, trying to drive the annoying thoughts away. He stood up, buttoning his shirt and turned to Marco. He smiled and Isco couldn’t help smiling back. 

They were really close friends. They always hung out with each other, spent a lot of time together and if someone was looking for one of them he could just ask the other one. 

Asensio stood up to look at Isco’s face. “Do you have any plans for tonight?” Isco shook his head. “Then, we could go somewhere? Or stay at my or your place and watch some movie?”  
“You can’t spend even one evening without me, can you?” Isco smiled. “Do you know that people think we’re dating?” Isco remembered how he’d talked to Nacho. He was so sure that something was going on between two of his teammates that Isco also thought for seconds it was true.  
„Aren’t we? “ Marco smiled happily, trying to joke about it. He heard some talks about them being too close but it didn’t really matter to him.  
„We’re best friends, Marco. “ Isco frowned, not knowing what to think.

But Asensio didn’t really listen to Isco. He stepped forward, closer to him, and kissed him.  
He almost immediately pulled back and looked at his surprised friend. Marco closed his eyes feeling all the shame at once, he already thought that it was the biggest mistake he‘d ever made. 

„That was... unexpected...“ Isco frowned again trying to understand what just happened.  
„I’m so sorry, let’s just forget what I’ve done. Nothing happened.” Marco stepped back and was ready to leave. But Isco grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. He had to rise on his toes to kiss Marco. He let himself to hug his friend, pulling him even closer. Marco stepped away but didn’t let Isco go, he put his hands on Isco‘s shoulders, leaning their foreheads, breathing heavily.

“Pretending not to love you... not to lie, was so hard...” Asensio smiled, moving his hands along Isco’s shoulders, stroking him.  
“I know. I felt the same way.” Isco smiled remembering how he complained to Alvaro about his crush on a best friend. Who knew that Marco also suffered from the fear of not mutual feelings.  
“So Pichabros aren’t really bros anymore?” Holding back the laughter asked Asensio. He decided to help Isco and started randomly putting friend’s things into his bag. Isco wanted to answer but the way Marco was treating his clothes distracted him and he jokingly pushed Asensio finishing all the gatherings.

They went out of the training base together happily smiling and flirting with each other. They drove to one of the parks which was beautiful and not popular with the public, the place where they could relax and spend time in private. They sat on the bench under one of the trees in a remote corner of the park. Isco still didn’t really know what to do and how to behave. It was odd, he could kiss Marco any moment and it’d okay for both of them.

“You know, I love you, I always have.” Alarcón smiled and reached Marco to hold his hand. Twisting fingers he looked at his friend’s eyes to find some kind of approval in them. Marco also smiled but didn’t say anything. And they were sitting in silence close to each other, holding hands. Both knew that it’d be hard to hide since almost everyone had already thought they were lovers, but for some time, for this night it’s only their intimate secret.


End file.
